


The Traitor

by jilloreilly



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Allan A Dale - Freeform, Episode: s02e05 Ducking and Diving, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Joe Armstrong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilloreilly/pseuds/jilloreilly
Summary: Allan a Dale's thoughts after the episode "Ducking and Diving." On his own, hurt, and, though he'd never admit it, scared, Allan tries to figure out what to do next. Despite his wishes to get up and move on like nothing ever happened, he finds himself longing for his life in the woods.





	The Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT! Please read! I was having some writer's block so I thought I'd upload these little paragraphs and, if people seem to like it, I'll finish it. I know this show doesn't have a huge fanbase, so if it doesn't get any reads I might as well let it be. But if you want this to turn into a story, pleaaaasseeeee comment below. Thanks :)
> 
> I love this show. It's so underrated. Joe Armstrong as Allan a Dale was literal perfection.

“Never, never let me set eyes on you again.”  
The words made Allan a Dale’s heart drop in his chest. He wanted to speak, wanted desperately to yell something back, but the words were stuck in his throat.   
No...if there was anybody in England that should have understood, it was Robin Hood. He knew what the Sheriff was capable of. He knew Allan was loyal. And yet...Allan fought back the rising panic in his stomach as he watched Robin’s back getting farther and farther away. He’d begged him, for Chrissake.   
It was over. Allan had given his life to Robin. He'd bled for him, starved for him, gave up everything for him. And where had it gotten him?   
Obviously, nowhere.   
Alone, defenseless, more vulnerable than he'd care to admit.   
Allan realized, with some embarrassment, that he was shaking. Fear? Anger? He wasn't sure. He wanted to sit down, but he didn't think his racing heart would let him hold still. Besides, if he sat, he wasn't sure his muscles would hold to get him up again.   
His body hurt. He wasn't sure what it was--it had no reason to hurt, but everything ached. It was as if each scar from the hot poker Gisborne had thrust into his chest had reopened. It was all a reminder of all of the mistakes he'd make.   
He'd made so many mistakes.   
Allan's feet trudged numbly through the door. He let the door slam behind him, wandering aimlessly towards the woods. It was instinct. He belonged in Sherwood Forest. Whenever something was wrong, his spirits had sunk, he was hurt, needed a friend...he went to Sherwood Forest.   
Well, something was wrong, his spirits had sunk, he was hurt, and desperately needed a friend.


End file.
